An Unforeseen Goodbye
by BestThingAboutBeingAlive
Summary: Gaining knowledge of the plot twist in Lucien's psychotic war. The aftermath was plastered on the faces that were present in the room as Kol entered. The scene that greets him is something he hasn't seen there's no doubting his family is in mourning, his eyes scan who is in the room & who isn't. Then his eyes find hers. Rewrite of 3x19 (no curse at all not that ending here)


**_An Unforeseen Goodbye_**

 _The most painful goodbyes are the ones_

 _that are never said_

 _before it's too late_

 _and never explained_

* * *

There is this quote. Davina remembers skimming it once on a page, somewhere she doesn't recall where exactly this common quote first reached her but it haunts her with the life she currently lives. The only way she has known to live and to admit living this way isn't second nature any longer is truly a sad thing.

 _With great power comes sacrifice_ ; the young Claire witch can even admit the people she is in the same space with currently can all relate to that, too well.

You see, that isn't the quote she is thinking off or the one that haunts with every _sacrifice_. That word undoubtedly sends shivers down her spine and not in the way she will admit she has taken a liking towards for some other completely different reasons but quite a disgusting feeling rots at her at that word.

 _Sacrifice._ This wasn't a sacrifice; this was not meant to happen. Not to her.

And there is that quote.

 _''I know everything happens for a reason, but sometimes I wish I knew what that reason was''_

 _/_

 ** _Sometimes I Wish I Knew What That Reason Was_**

An internal curse is roaring inside Davina the instant she reflected silently on those very words - that quote.

For a nineteen-year-old, her sanity may be questioned due to her frankly believing the first part. _Everything happens for a reason._ She has been through too much and a lot of good along with it to dare not believe everything did, in fact, happen for a reason; being a witch, the harvest, meeting Marcel, seeing her mother's true colours, feeling the absolute rush of pleasure that comes with being the witch she has become, falling in love, losing her love, doing what it took and no matter what to get that love back. And it happened, she got Kol back and she hasn't felt more loved in her entire life before him, and since her path changed the moment Marcel saved her. From the time her family consisted of a make-shift one.

It was impossible to even paint or imagine a picture of a before, that _'family'_ that wasn't family, it's something she has reflected on quite a bit naturally; calling her mother even family was an insult to the meaning of that word. Davina's family were in this room the only missing part was her best friend Josh. Marcel was the father she never imagined gaining nor did she imagine a day where she wasn't resentful to consider even some if not a tiny bit all in one way or another the Mikaelson's a part of that make-shift family.

There are reasons for it, and there are a lot of reasons why the young witch does and will always believe that perhaps _everything does happen for a reason_. She has to with everything she has endured and the positives through it have clouded half of the negative.

However, this wasn't one of them.

This was the moment she didn't believe that everything happens for a reason; there was not a reason for this to happen.

This loss wasn't meant to happen. _Not to her._

What was the explanation or a silver lining here? There was none.

The moment she got the call, there was no hiding the truth behind the devastation of the reality that there was no magical way out of this one; to save _her_. They couldn't save _her_. Davina couldn't.

Davina's legs carry her before she even registers moving them; the energy to even move them and run had left her with the feeling that she had run miles the moment she reached the Mikaelson Compound. The wind felt like it was knocked out of her the second she stepped inside. There was no way to prepare for the blow that greeted her.

Marcel was pacing, his hands were clasped tightly at the nape of his neck and the prints of tears were already evident on his cheeks. That was the moment it hit Davina that this time there was no miracle cure.

Marcel flinched as arms stopped him in his pace, caught off guard he froze until he opened his eyes and saw her. He attempted some look of hope down to Davina but it was useless, there was no hope. He wasn't going to go all parental to protect Davina from this, there was no point. They were both about to lose _her_ , they were all going to and there was no escaping that any longer. Tears welled up in Davina's eyes and it was that time bomb that set Marcel off all over again.

Marcel pulled Davina into his embrace and the shock has worn off. She can't muffle that sob that's won and rocked out of her. She collapses into her father's arms, welcoming the comfort on both ends as they hold on to one another tightly. There's no denial any longer. And the tears continue to come and Marcel holds her and realizes that there is no point in attempting to be strong anymore for her.

'Does _she_ have long?' Davina asks her voice merely a whisper as she positions her gaze back up to Marcel. Her question radiated through the room that was starting to feel like it was caving in them all as the time ticked loudly nearby. There was a small moment of silence before Marcel merely shook his head and he blinked forcefully when he couldn't verbally answer that question to Davina. She knew though. That confirmation was enough.

* * *

 ** _The War Had Begun_**

Kol mutters a reply into the speaker on the phone that he's tightly gripping. 'I'm on my way' and with that hangs up. The Original was attempting to ring Davina's phone for some time now after having no idea where she was. With the current situation, it's safe to admit being on edge when you can't find your girlfriend even if she is the powerful witch she is will put even Kol Mikaelson himself on edge and with a major case of borderline paranoia.

There is no hesitation as he heads straight for the Compound. But as he paces in his straight away stopped dead in his tracks. The room was completely silent, except the quiet noise of breathing and feet shuffling on the ground beneath. The scene that greets him is something he hasn't seen before. There's no doubting his family is in mourning, his eyes scan who is in the room and who isn't. That action alone struck a nerve.

In the brief conversation Kol had on the phone mere moments ago along with learning where Davina was and if she was okay, he also gained knowledge of the new plot twist in Lucien's psychotic war. The aftermath was plastered on the faces that were present in the room.

 _This wasn't good._

 _/_

 ** _When Did We Become So Fearful?_**

Entering the Mikaelson Compound Kol rapidly scanned their appearances, as if making sure or attempting to observe was anyone else wounded in this room.

He caught sight of Marcel making his way up the stairs; his step appeared to be longwinded as he met Elijah at the top and Kol could make out Klaus who he came to the conclusion was up there too. That's Marcel, Klaus, and Elijah okay and Freya he was conscious was fine too being that she answered his call when no-one else had the decency too. This all too real situation may explain that one, however.

Hayley was positioned on a patio sofa with Hope curled to her side, her favorite bear clutched with all her tiny force to her chest as if the little girl was protecting it. Hope looked up and was met with Kol's eyes upon her, a smile took over the little Mikaelson's face instantly and it was a gesture he undoubtedly returned to his niece. Freya he glanced towards as she came out of the side by the kitchen and placed a cup of juice into Hope's hands and in return, she got a smile as a silent thank you between Aunt and the baby.

After zooming in and around the room Kol sighed in relief and he swiftly made his way towards his girl letting out a silent prayer of relief that she appears to be physically okay and out of harm's way with no wounds visible to him. He felt the crippling anxiety at just that panic depart the second he grasped that fact as he focuses solely in on her, his priority. Kol notes right away her heart is beating hastily; a sound that is roaring towards his hypersensitive ears but the patter at all is frankly music to his ears right now. Even if the patter was much faster than considerable normal although if he was going to push that overprotective card and worry about that, it was beating that was the main thing.

After unintentionally zoning out Davina is pulled back into the grueling reality as soon as she sensed the eyes upon her suddenly and the relief that hit her as she jerks her head towards the new presence in the room was loud and clear, meeting _those_ brown eyes was  everything.

Kol is at her side in the next second, instantaneously familiar arms embrace her and she automatically wraps herself around him feeling her resolve to shatter at that instant. He is welcomed by an acquainted vanilla scent straightaway and on habit Kol effortlessly finds himself basking in all things sweet, warm and familiar. Davina briefly loses her train of thought as fingers skim along her cheeks and Kol tenderly drags her face back to his. ''You scared me',' he whispered down to her and the statement was followed up with a slow though shaky affectionate kiss on her forehead.

The seriousness behind the worried tone and intense gaze towards Davina when Kol admitted his worries he was struck with towards her spoke volumes. Those two were past the stage of privacy at that moment with normally keeping the real seriousness of their relationships to just them. Their affections and that love couldn't be more obvious to a stranger on the street just as his siblings or Marcel for that matter. However, Kol and Davina don't do protectiveness any longer on a normal level and it could be entirely put down to prior to everything the couple has endured they have learned the hard way what losing one another was truly like. That nightmare and through a few promises to one another it became clear secrets weren't something they did with one another, the over-protectiveness was alive and well. There wasn't anything worth taking that chance and it was not a chance either would take again. No matter the situation. If it meant they look and act like an overprotective old married couple and he is constantly teased about being whipped pretty bad they'll take it. Kol frankly could give a rats ass anymore.

'I'm sorry for not letting you know sooner, I kind of just disappeared after getting the call', she admitted with an uncontrollable shake in her voice. Tears began to swell up inside Davina all over again and the truth of this mournful situation dawns on Kol when he tilts his head with a sympathetic look his girl who is yet again losing someone else she loves. It tore at him aware this pain he couldn't take away or make better for her and he would do anything to be able too.

'You could have been attacked too' Davina's voice cracked as she sniffed the words at him, terrified of that reality. The admission aloud was the reason tears fell down her cheeks panic-stricken.

Delicately Kol brushes the wetness away from her cheeks and she meets his steady gaze, 'Love –' he began lowering his voice to a whisper placing his hand in the depths of hers and moving so she is now sitting back down and takes a seat beside her directly. 'You darling don't worry, that's my job and besides worrying too much can cause –' he playfully smirks at her then and brushes a path softly under her eyes leaning closer into her 'wrinkles', he finishes teasingly placing a gentle kiss beneath the delicate area under her eyes and for that brief moment it's enough for a real smile to grace Davina's lips.

Shaking her head towards him she pulls a face giving Kol a sideways glance at that comment; he simply gazes at her, an amused expression on his face, attempting to suppress a chuckle.

'You are lucky I love you', she breathes running a shaky hand down his face cupping his cheek in her path and in response he reaches out clasping her palm in his reach and placing it against his mouth a tender kiss followed upon the skin with a reassuring squeeze holding her hand hostage against his.

'Very lucky I am', he confessed his sincerity evident; then and there Davina through a watery smile broke the last gap between them pulling his face fully down against hers and she claimed his lips upon her own in a loving kiss.

He got that smile, his smile, even for a second and that was enough.

* * *

 ** _Fall From Grace  
_**

Time chimed by slowly.

In the entrance of the Mikaelson courtyard, Hayley and Hope remained sitting against the larger patio furniture with Freya at the opposite chair. Elijah left again a mere moment ago to join Marcel and Klaus on the second floor.

 _To check on her too._

Hope is secured safely in her mother's embrace; the few observe the little girl fail at overcoming the battle of sleep that wins in the end. Davina glances towards her and sees the moment she drifts off giving in to her needed slumber. Kol followed her gaze and an honest smile takes over him as they both watch his niece in awe. It's a welcomed distraction for them. She thinks it must be so nice, being so innocent, so young having no awareness of what's really going on around her or the pain that's about to corrupt this family. Hope is too young to understand this all and that is something right now Davina envied. But she frowns at that thought too, the little girl is about to lose someone else in her life and that isn't fair either.

 _None of this is_

Davina remains tucked in Kol's embrace, her head resting on his shoulder from the moment his arms enclosed around her. His hold fully upon her, his presence and that love she realizes is the only thing keeping her fully together currently, wrapped up in the safety of his clasp.

She couldn't remember the last time she was in this much pain. It's a different pain than other losses because this time there isn't any instant shock that naturally comes when it isn't expected, it isn't quick at all, there's waiting and it's drawn out and this time they are all too aware that she is dying. Too attentive that underneath the helpless ache that feels like is smothering her from the inside, that weight Davina feels bared down by, knowing she couldn't save her, save her friend, someone apart of this family.

Cami was a lot to everyone, the faces that couldn't conceal their own personal underlining grief surrounding the Compound, the emotional breakdowns only further back that statement up.

If Davina closes her eyes and pretend it's as if this isn't any sort of murder by a psychotic supernatural being, it's almost as if she's one of those people that is losing a family member to a normal illness and Cami isn't in pain, so drugged up to help the transition from life to death and it is simply her time. There would be some peace with that because then that would be just life, a normal death, the circle of life.

Cami deserved so much more than this entire situation.

There was one thing though, there was no doubting how loved she was. She was departing this cruel world with grace just the same and a lot of love surrounding her.

Perhaps there is _some_ peace in that.

Kol is all too aware of every single thing that is happening upstairs. Hypersensitive hearing at its best. Mindlessly his eyes connect with Hayley's for a split second a silent nod of equal understanding passed between the two, discovering the final blow.

They both knew.

He perceived sounds of what was the last breath leave Cami's body as she slipped away with Klaus by her side all the while – that was the moment Kol securely clung to Davina even tighter in his arms. 'Love?', he lowered his voice to a whisper aligning his lips to her head fleetingly with a silent gulp terrified of the backlash this is going to be thrown upon Davina. Davina softened a little meeting his gaze, she opened her mouth to respond but Kol suddenly cut her off, 'I love you', he confessed tightening his hold upon her, terminated to keep his girl as close as possible.

The corner of her lips turned up as it did each time Kol declared his truths towards her, never a doubt in those three words but presently it held a stronger meaning. She looked up at him reaching up her hand traveling along his jaw soothingly, 'I love you too', she stated without an inch of hesitation.

Kol found himself not being able to resist from aimlessly drawing patterns upon the tiny silver of flesh against her waist with his forefinger and it became a welcomed soothing distraction for the two. Picking up on an almost silent ' _hmm',_ from Davina and he bites his lip a little; _definitely whipped_ \- He mentally reminds himself with a mental chuckle.

Davina instinctively cuddles closer into him after that entwining their fingers together needing the same thing as he does, he wouldn't change any of this for a second. Nor would she.

Unpredictably, Marcel appears at the railing now in sight of the rest below and an exasperated breath huffs out of him harshly. He had stepped back into Klaus's room at the moment Klaus's lips attached themselves to Cami's forehead and he at once became aware then and there, she was really gone. Her usual complexion was no more, absent where those bright cheeks, that innocence Cami herself had only feared that quality of herself would be long gone after her transition but it not only remained it always presented itself on her face nonetheless, her expressions, it was a quality about Cami that radiated in her even when she hadn't realized it. They all did nevertheless. He liked to think it remained even now. Beneath that deathly coating and veins that her body altered into as the revenge in Lucien's plan took its end.

 _That bastard succeeded._

Klaus sensed Marcel's presence in addition to Elijah was hovering as well, they knew better but in spite of that Klaus didn't have it in him to make a fuss presently. 'She wasn't in pain', he suddenly declared his voice cutting through the eerie silent room and he couldn't conceal the emotion through his tone or the shock that was very raw.

However, he didn't look up though. The feeling of utter vulnerability took over next as he brought himself to stare at _her_ , concluding this look really didn't suit her at all and subsequently he lost it at that precise moment.

Marcel and Elijah backed away almost too automatically as Klaus marched out of the room, deciding he couldn't look at her like _that_ anymore. The mourning had barely arisen yet he was motionless and for the most feared vampire denial was his foe especially in the last few hours, his attempt to hold it together for her, to make her last moments worth something, for her, for them both and it was the reason the pain otherwise she'd endure halted. Apparently, there was some potion to control that but there was no stupid cure for this. Lucien and his revenge already robbed him of one brother already and now the women Klaus established strong feelings towards the last few years as she managed to get under his skin, feelings that only intensified and by some miracle his affections were returned. She loved him, he  really loved her.

A strong sense of déjà vu presented itself yet this time this was final, she was gone and there was no coming back from this one.

Suddenly a loud crash piercingly struck the once silent Compound. It was followed by a brash bang and the sudden impact of clashes as it continues.

Davina instantly jolts in Kol's arms and there is no shielding her from the truth any longer.

She knows.

The grip Davina holds upon Kol tightens immensely as Klaus emerges at the top of the staircase. Kol's gaze passed between the scene beneath their eyes whilst ensuring to keep an eye on Davina feeling utterly helpless to her pain.

Glass is smashed against the wall and anything Klaus can reach he grasps and tosses it violently in all directions directly follows. Kol protectively holds Davina as silent tears stream down her cheeks and he feels her stiffen in his grasp. Numb with shock, her eyes are fixed upon Klaus at the alarming racket he's making, this side to Klaus isn't one that is on display often if at all to any extent until this moment.

Devastation, shock and grief is plastered on The Originals, on Davina and an angry roar pierced through the room. Glass shattered in piles against his feet. Kol tightly closes his eyes gulping slowly at this blow. His brother lost his love, Davina lost someone close to her and someone they all saw as family in their own way and although Kol hadn't been familiars with Cami long enough to personally understand how deep their personal grief ran, he understood that not a single thing about this was fair.

Elijah exhaled sharply and was at Klaus's side in the next second. 'Brother' he attempted in his usual manner but a clear sense of sorrow rang in his tone. Klaus fought him off but it he gave up the fight quickly. The Original fell to the ground suddenly, unfazed by the glass surrounding underneath his feet. War rages behind those eyes, Klaus isn't someone who allows his emotions to show much if at all and Cami was the exception. Cami unlocked a part of him that no-one had ever been able to do prior to the moment she entered his life.

'SHE'S GONE'' His voice breaks, and he hates the weakness that's on display for all. Klaus Mikaelson doesn't do weakness.

However, he relents the moment he feels himself fall into Elijah's arms and he does something that is a foreign concept to him.

He lets go.

He feels pathetic, for being so grateful for her, for wanting her so much, for thinking he could protect her. Yearning for the power to do anything to reverse this, to somehow fix the unfixable everything at once compresses down upon Klaus and he swats away the wetness that he held away until this moment.

Elijah is outraged at the entire situation. Camille was full of light and he saw her as a friend. He truly believed she was the best thing to happen to this family and perhaps the guardian angel Klaus didn't realize he always needed but she brought that to his life. This faith shouldn't have been her ending.

Marcel doesn't attempt to hide his own grief and the evidence of it. He gulps as he spots Davina who has now fully let go and the helpless frown that has taken home on Kol is clear as he's rocks her in his arms protectively.

Davina is almost hyperventilating with grief, she too has let go the numbness not enough to shield her from the agonizing reality. Kol runs his hand down along her back gently inhaling every distraught sob that escapes her, wishing for nothing more than his own power to take away this from her.

Fingers glide along her leisurely as Kol cradles her into him, 'I'm sorry love', he whispers quietly towards her, one hand remaining in her tight hold the other against her back lulling her in a calming manner automatically. She doesn't attempt to loosen her grip on Kol and he thinks perhaps it's good she's letting go. It needs to be done. It's destroying him nevertheless; for the first time he is aware of what is truly helpless entails and he can't stand it not especially not it comes to Davina. More than ever since she brought him back one thing was clear to Kol, his sheer love for this woman. The first woman he can honestly say he ever felt this way towards and that much is evident but another is the yearning desire to do everything in his power to protect her, keep her safe, happy and that smile he adores upon her a constant, and currently not being able to protect her from this anguish is tearing at this Original.

Klaus can feel the heat of their gazes resting upon him, but he chooses not to acknowledge it in the slightest. His body jerks with the sobs that escaped, he should feel ashamed but he's clouded with the pain. This is entirely new. Klaus doesn't do grief, he does do revenge though and he puts up a good fight in Elijah's arms to the witness of his family as eyes stare back on him ''LET ME GO'' he growls but Elijah shakes his head and catches Kol and Marcel's pleading sad look down below.

He doesn't let him go though, there will be no revenge tonight, Elijah won't risk losing another brother or especially allow Klaus to act on revenge in his state wouldn't be the best decision.

Hands cuff violently at the grip Elijah has upon him, 'I need to tear his head off, NOW' he continues but Elijah's hold doesn't loosen in the slightest.

'We are not risking anyone's life here, we will get revenge you have my word brother', With that Klaus doesn't respond because there's nothing more to be said about how right Elijah was even if he couldn't stand it or take this anymore. Klaus knew something had to be done but it would have to wait. _Typical noble Elijah_.

There was no doubt that Klaus was the time bomb that set everyone off.

To Kol's relief, Davina's own sobs calmed a fraction.

At present, she is beyond grateful for the arms that haven't faltered, for Kol, that support – that love, and the sincere look he gives her as she finds the strength to meet his gaze is everything she needs and more.

Kol cups her face in his palm tenderly which she leans into at once. 'I got you', he assures her in a loud vow and she doesn't for a second doubt that.

Fingers trace a caress along her cheeks and his other hand leaves hers momentarily as they both gently remove the wetness from her face. Her gaze upon him was steady and close and she threaded her unsteady fingers through his hair pulling him an inch closer as her forehead lolled softly against his, her breathing jumpy from her own emotional breakdown.

Instinctively his lips ran softly on her cheek, and then on her other as her eyes fluttered close at once. The gesture calmed her down immensely and Kol couldn't resist as he peppered the wet skin beneath her eyes in kisses, unconsciously relaxing her further into his embrace.

Allowing her eyes to adjust once more he noted the moment tears started to pool beneath her blue eyes as they gazed solely into his. Kol felt his throat begin to constrict watching her crumble in front of him. Suddenly through the tears as this time, she pulled his head down to hers unexpectedly aligning their lips together in a further vow, a silent _I love you and thank you_ passed between her to him as their lips move together for a moment.

Intuitively as Davina places her head into the crook of Kol's neck comfortably arms take her into a loving hold.

He reflexively listens to the melody in her chest beating away, then her breathing aware of the sniff and the heavy exhales that releases out of her, she takes his hands against hers again and there isn't much space if any at all between the couple anymore as they hold one another thankful even amidst the grief.

The grief and the utterly miserable feelings that continue to paralyze her in its wake trap her from the inside but it's Kol that shelters her from it taking her fully in, it's the love that outweighs feeling totally broken and Davina hopes he realizes how grateful she is for him especially now.

* * *

 ** _'_** ** _Uncle Kol's got you'_**

Amidst the destruction left surrounding the second floor, all of a sudden gazes shift to the middle of the room as a startling whimper came from Hope.

The youngest Mikaelson's eyes open widely to the noise that rang in her little ears sending freight beneath the young child in her slumber.

Hope shot up beside the safety of her mother's embrace and beside Freya; her tiny hands instantly moved up shielding her eyes from the sudden light that hit her tired ones, rubbing a little in its wake.

A further uproar startles her as an unaware Klaus shook off Elijah roughly with a shove and on the journey back into his room, into _her;_ he finishes off his chaos by grabbing a hold of a vase on his way and hurled it against the wall furiously triggering the glass to demolish directly adding to the already pile of shattered glass beneath with a piercing force.

The child's gaze turns straight up spotting her father and confusion in addition to frantic worry sets upon her little face.

Hope flinches at the side of her mother and refused as Hayley tried to cradle her daughter back in her arms. Her eyes fixated on Klaus not understanding what was going on around her or why her daddy is the reason she was suddenly frightened but the child was predominantly concerned seeing the glass surrounding him and Hope simply saw the danger beneath his feet and feared for her father.

Hope clutches her bear tightly to her and her lips tremble then a loud piercing cry bounces through the Compound. She observes the concern on the faces stare her way; the child sees the sadness surrounding her family and their own tears and her weeps increase reacting to some knowledge something is wrong.

Klaus stops in his tracks at the familiar wailing beneath the stairs and he glances down instinctively towards the heart-wrenching sound from his little girl. He mentally curses for being the reason she woke at all let alone woke from her peaceful slumber petrified and alarmed at what she woke too.

Hope meets his eyes but this time instead of the sheer love that shines brightly from father to daughter the young child spots something else beneath them this time, undeniable sadness. Hope calls for him loudly and it pierces through Klaus as he stares at the most important person to him.

The smile that usually innocently graced her lips had vanished with abandonment that made his stomach drop.

Though Hope was only a baby, the youngest Mikaelson further backed up her ability to sense when something bad has occurred and presently this was no different. She's afraid but she also holds that Mikaelson stubborn quality as through her sobs she attempts to get down from the restraint of the chair.

'It's okay baby girl, come on', Hayley attempts to hush her daughter but Hope whines loudly and with her bear in her grasp still she moves her little legs in an attempt to move down from the chair determined to reach Klaus. 'Dada', she sniffles calling him again; tears spring to his eyes at once and Hayley feels her heart drop as she meets Elijah's eyes.

Hope stands down reaching out her arms for her father saddened when Freya holds her own up for her instead of who she wants. The child shakes her head annoyed at her aunt and wobbles over by the stairs strongminded where she wants to be.

Davina frowns in Kol's arms at Hope and shifts a little with a reassuring squeeze from him as Marcel appears by their side. Marcel lips form a straight line frowning as he watched his daughter moments ago in Kol's arms and he's never felt so grateful for Kol more than he is currently.

Kol met Marcel's eyes with a silent nod pausing between the two, he leans down kissing Davina firmly upon her cheek before she shifts a little seeing her father beside them now, 'I'll be right back love', Kol reassures her, Davina nods up to him twisting her legs around allowing him to lift her up from him fully though hesitantly neither not wanting to be apart at all.

She welcomes her father's embrace, 'You hanging in there hunny?' Marcel questions concerned his own grief heavily displayed in his gaze. Cami meant a great deal to him too and although she knew she wasn't really okay she gives him a timid smile anyway. 'Are you?' she diverts the question straight back and this time she is answered with a sad shake of his head and she nods understanding completely.

They are all tramped by the numbness but Davina turns a little in her father's protective shield and watches a frown on her lips as she observes Hope who simply yearns for the comfort of her father and even for a child it's clear she senses something bad has happened and is troubled to the picture no child should have woken up too.

There was a small moment of silence as Kol strolled in the direction of his niece and to everyone's surprise, she held her arms straight out for him. ''Up'' she demanded to Kol's amusement and he immediately lifted his niece into his arms and held her close. He point-blank refused to allow Hope to see any more of what she awoke to; the fear evident in the young child's eyes. She didn't need to see her father this way or what he was doing; he also knew Klaus wouldn't want Hope to witness him in this state and unintentionally scare her.

From the moment Kol was finally introduced to the little miracle he has without a doubt became smitten by Hope from that day. He adores his niece and he is thankful she took to him quite easily. Safe to say that protective card has another witches name on it, this time she's a much younger one and boy did he adore this child, there was no hiding that fact.

Who would envision that Kol Mikaelson wore the title Uncle Kol well and with pride. He even was guilty of rubbing Klaus up the wrong way with promises to corrupt young Hope and an overhearing comment towards Davina that may have had _'Auntie Davina'_ in it teasily. That outcome and the expression with that one from Klaus will forever be imprinted in Kol's brain and makes him and Davina both burst out into laughter at the image it produced.

Kol clasped his arms around the youngest Mikaelson's back and swayed with her right around shielding her from the picture above.

Eyes were glued to the two. Hayley exhaled a relief breath, Freya smiled at them both and Klaus blinked grateful for his brother deciding to jump in when he knew he couldn't at the moment, his little girl couldn't see him this way, he wouldn't do that to her ever. Elijah wore a proud look and smiled down to his niece who moved her head into the crook of Kol's neck, cuddling away shyly.

'Now love' he hushed down to her and was met with an impressed proud look projecting from Davina who inhaled the scene in front of her, melting to the two. Davina witnessed their growing friendship between them both, that bond from the beginning when Kol refused to do any of it without her by his side throughout and she was proud to do so. She'll admit this side of him made her fall even more in love with Kol. It's a side not a lot ever saw and the way he is just with her and Hope together is truly special. Turns out Kol Mikaelson has a pretty big soft spot for being Uncle Kol and Davina can fully comprehend it. She herself has taken a noticeable way with the child, she couldn't help it. She has become her little friend.

Kol proceeded to walk back towards Davina with Hope securely in his arms. But it's when Hope notices her view fully leaving Klaus's eye she becomes distressed yet again, ''Dada'' she repeats sadly up to Kol. He stops abruptly and without thinking and with some warning glances he turns around, mindlessly he carefully walks up just two steps on the stairs all the while assuring Hope doesn't see into any rooms or the full disaster that was beneath Klaus's feet any more than she already has. Hope looked straight at her father and a relieved smile was on the child's lips instantly. _Definitely daddy's girl._

Klaus passes a distinctive warning look at his brother which Kol ignores and he moves Hope slightly to balance her upon his hip instantaneously. He moves a finger upwards to the child's view towards Klaus ensuring she remains towards his face only, 'See love, Daddy's okay, he's just a little sad' he lowered his voice to her and she meets his face blinking a few times in a row silently as she shoots her face back towards Klaus as soon as Kol spoke those words. Hope nodded seemly grasping that her father was okay and he looked okay as Klaus forced a smile to form upon his lips down to Hope and that further assured her.

'I'll see you soon okay love?', Klaus promises down to Hope with a reassuring smile, his tone softening. Hope beams up at him with a nod and she cuddles back into her uncle's embrace happy with that.

Klaus and Kol exchange a nod and Klaus feels the relief soften regarding his daughter as she seemed more content in the loving embrace of Kol knowing too well how much those two loved one another.

Kol turns towards Hope who glances at the goofy look on her Uncle's face close to hers. 'So you can stay with Uncle Kol with your bear, okay love?' he tilted her head towards her playfully which was the reason a giggle surrounded the room. That very giggle and a happy baby again was the reason he felt himself exhale a sigh of relief and it was mirrored with Klaus's as he made a note to not threaten Kol as often after this one. Perhaps even pushing it as far as no teasing comments about Davina for a while but quickly shook that thought away deciding that one is too much fun to give up!

Klaus made an effort to smile at his little girl who returned it straight back to him once more. Nodding to them both before her view left her father's as Kol carried her back down the stairs to stunned eyes. Hayley and frankly everyone was speechless. This time there was no unwillingness with Hope as she merely snuggled back into her uncles' arms.

Hayley met her daughter's eyes as Hope smiled at her this time. Kol reached down to take Hope's bear and her jacket in the other hand which received a questioning glance at the last item. 'The jacket is for?' she questioned seriously towards him, raising an eye-brow abruptly but Hope ignored the pair, glancing towards Davina and Marcel close by.

Kol shrugged in response and glanced back towards Davina. 'I'm going to take my niece and my girl just through the back, to the swing with Hope' he retorts not in the slightest asking for permission even if he should be. Hayley didn't know what to make of that, the sun had long set and with everything...

'It's just through there, for a few minutes, I know you don't want Hope seeing any more of this or Klaus that way, also upon return, perhaps that mess upstairs will be magically gone before it's bedtime?' Kol was deathly serious and he winked at Freya at the side of Hayley towards the last comment.

Hayley nodded after a few seconds, it wasn't that she didn't trust Kol with Hope, they are together a lot and she knows how he is with her daughter. It's that anxiety of her daughter leaving her sight at all now but Kol had a point. It was only out the back, Hope shouldn't be around this at all, she was in a position where her daughter awoke scared of what greeted her and jumped as she was terrified, Hayley makes a mental note to ensure that won't happen ever again knowing it shouldn't have happened at all.

Klaus was back in the room and as he shut his door closed tightly he felt himself slide down the wooden restraint. The only thing that kept Klaus going at the present was the thought of the worse revenge possible for this and his little girl. _His light._

Kol passed his niece her bear which she directly hugged to her chest tightly and kissed its head. The action made Kol burst into a smile as he kissed Hope's head too which the child beamed up to him at.

The two walked the short distance back to Davina's side who was greeted with a big smile from Hope and an adoring happy wave. Davina felt her heart hammer and returned her gesture to her little friend in Kol's arms.

Marcel reached out for Hope straight away to which Kol dramatically stepped back, an eyebrow raised as if accusing him of stealing his niece off him, 'Oh Kol, cop on for a second' he deliberately slowed his pace back towards Marcel and passed Hope into his arms. Marcel couldn't deny the effect Hope had on them all, even now when they all needed a reason to smile again, a reason to forget even for a moment. She did that to them all.

He saw Hope as his little sister in many ways and she has a close bond with Marcel aware he was her brother it was that simple for Hope.

Marcel trailed his fingers along Hope's stomach tickling lightly triggering loud joyful giggles to escape from Hope as she laughed in Marcel's embrace. Davina smirked to the two as Kol chuckled passing Marcel Hope's jacket and Marcel stopped the assault to put it around her little arms and zipping it up at once.

A true smile turned itself up at Kol as he wrapped an arm around Davina's waist that she automatically leaned into, 'I'll be okay', she assures him too aware of the concerned look her way. He nods to her with a gentle squeeze against her palm. Kol wanting to get both his girls out of this atmosphere even momentarily proved to be a good idea in his opinion.

His grip upon her waist fleetingly loosened as he propped down against the side of the chair clasping his own jacket in his hands. Signaling for Davina to turn around with a raised brow coupled with a smile, she steadily gazed at him before turning a little her arms lowering back to her own waist. Kol smirked placing his jacket right around her ensuring she places both arms in the roomy confines and she welcomes the warmness that hits her icy arms at once.

She finds herself naturally inhaling his scent and basks in it for a second as it hits her nose instantly relaxing her further. 'Hmm, thank you', she responses as she returned her gaze where frankly it belongs; to Kol.

He moved swiftly and before he said anything she placed her hands on the familiarity of his cheeks paralyzing Kol in a way she's too familiar at doing, even by a simple touch. Her touch.

'Wouldn't want my girls cold now would I?' he retorts truthfully wrapping his arm around Davina's waist fully ignoring the strong glare from Marcel. The expression upon Davina couldn't be concealed then, _his girls_ , and being so open and affectionate around one another, around his family and Marcel wasn't something either ever did, not to this extent. The couple basks in their privacy that came naturally and it's something they both protect. If walls could talk they'd reveal a lot of truths along with some frankly goosebump worthy soul-shattering ways that are for them and their privacy. But right now it was the little things they both sought comfort in and their love for one another couldn't be more obvious. Frankly, there was no hiding or tiptoeing around what was very obvious. Didn't mean Kol didn't dodge death threats and oh so lovely looks from Marcel to often but he always had a response for those.

Kol extends a hand out to touch her face softly, caressing her cheek whilst ghosting his fingers across the tiny line that forms with that beautiful smile against her cheek and she instantly leaned up a little pressing her lips to his straight after.

He wanted nothing more than to ease each tear for good, to be able to push all of the emotion onto him and take all of the pain away if he could. But he would do everything in his own power to be there and get her through it all, that much he knew.

Her lips were chaste and warm as they moved together but a series of familiar steps began to make an appearance but before things got too heated up with their current company she hesitatingly pressed a final kiss to the corner of his mouth lovingly and broke away a smile gracing their lips but Kol didn't dare to fully part before placing a slow kiss to her forehead.

'I think some good old fashioned air sounds splendid' Davina can't help but literally burst out in laughter at him then. Concluding she's in love with a crazy old man sometimes but she laughed and for those moments the dull ache in her chest is less.

Kol took great pleasure when Hope reaches straight back out for him as soon as he meets her little gaze. Davina leaned away a little from his own embrace watching proudly as Kol lowered down to his niece and lifted her up into him immediately and swings her around playfully it being the reason innocent giggles traveled through the mournful room, right now those innocent sounds of laughter is music to everyone's ears.

Davina nods an okay towards Marcel as Hope cuddles back into the nape of Kol's neck bashfully, her bear clutched to her little arms and Kol made sure to wrap the opposite arm around Davina before they depart the room.

As they walked across the room, the two notices Hope waving in her mother and Freya's direction as they left together, so oblivious to all that's really going on. _As it should be._

The toddler is in joyful spirits now and Kol catches the genuine beam that it left on Davina. He grinned proudly and knew she will get through this grief; he'd make sure of it. An extreme sense of relief hits her to be out of the room, away from it all even momentarily alongside Kol and the additional presence of Hope.

The child leaves a little amused that her Uncle Kol and Davina are taking her outside where the sun has long departed, she knows this is different, these stars usually watch over her as her father reads to her and tucks her in every night; this time she's out into the night, it's almost like magic to the child, the glistening of the stars, the moon shining high.

Hope glances up from Kol's arms to the moonlit sky, stars surrounding the three in all directions and the child is content at the beautiful picture above her. It's almost as if they are taking her on adventure and Hope basks in the vision they've taken her out too.

'Wow', whispered Hope basking in the sight the stars lighting up the night among them; to the amusement of both Kol and Davina, her presence the best distraction to the bad, the ugly and the reality they've been forced in.

/

 _And then he did the simplest thing_

 _he leaned over & shielded her from the pain_

 _and her world cracked open_

 _she knew she could get through this_

 _for she wasn't alone_

* * *

 **Note:** I wrote half of this months ago and never finished it, I wish I had sooner but I wanted to get it up regardless. I just started writing how I felt Kol would be there for Davina regarding to her own lose of Cami and obviously a lot is changed in this story.

This is a two-shot to the lose of Cami but you don't have to love her or frankly ship her with Klaus at all because this isn't about that here yes it's shown but I couldn't ignore that writing this but it's a two-shot of a protective Kolvina, some Uncle Kol with Davina and Hope that I can't believe we never actually got on screen, another error the writers frankly messed up.

To those to talk to me on my social media or read my other Kolvina stories you already know, otherwise I'm just going to mention my denial on how the season actually ended because I can't deal with that pain anymore hence why I will write and have written alternatives!

I highly recommend denial...

Thoughts, pretty please?

Thank you for the continued support in my ramblings, I honestly can't express how much it means to me personally!

unbeta'd at the moment, all mistakes are mine and been out of English class a while so please forgive me there.

Twitter; Ohgivemelove_

Kellie Marie xo


End file.
